mario_sonic_and_sorafandomcom-20200213-history
White Acropolis
White Acropolis is a level in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), and the first level in Shadow's story. It is one of Eggman's many bases, constructed over a wide area in a snow-covered, mountainous region. The area is replete with watchtowers and searchlights. In addition, there are heavy snowstorms which lower visibility to a degree. In the game's storyline, White Acropolis is the base where Eggman was keeping the Scepter of Darkness, and also conducting his experiments into time travel, replicating the work of the Solaris Project. Gameplay Sonic Sonic goes to White Acropolis to infiltrate Eggman's base and give a Chaos Emerald, which was a trick to lead Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles to the future. This is one of only two levels in which Sonic can snowboard, the other level being Crisis City. Sonic cruises down the frigid slopes of White Acropolis, dodging fire from enemies all the way down. Sonic cannot actually attack any enemies while in this mode, but can still pick up powerups and rings. Jumps executed off of certain ramps can grant the player bonuses or shortcuts. Towards the end of the level Sonic is faced with a steep slope down, but with a large boulder tumbling down behind him. The camera changes angle to show it behind Sonic, which seems to get closer every time he turns a corner. After outrunning this gigantic snowball, Sonic must make one last leap off a ramp to reach the gates of the base. The rest of the level is full of guard towers, searchlights and laser fences. Often a switch has to be located to lower a barrier to proceed, which might be hidden on a high ledge or under ice. If Sonic lets a searchlight spot him, badniks will appear all around him, although this can be done deliberately if the player wishes to score points by defeating them. Points can also be obtained by climbing up the towers and breaking the lights. One switch is unreachable by Sonic, and play changes to Tails until it is found and activated. Shadow Shadow is sent to White Acropolis to mount a rescue mission for GUN agent Rouge the Bat and the Scepter of Darkness from Eggman's base. They escape after defeating the Egg Cerberus and teleporting to a small outpost in Soleanna's New City. Shadow makes his way down the same slope that Sonic went down, but advances to the next part of the level through a door which was seen in Sonic's episode, but was impassable. In this level, you can play Rouge to find Shadow in the last section of the level. Rouge wonders why Shadow is even there, but he pointedly says "It's a request from the President". With the help of the buggies that can be found in the level, Shadow must find and destroy five searchlight towers to reach the end of the level. Just breaking the lights on the top is not enough - the player actually has to use the missiles from the buggies. This was the first mission for Shadow. Silver You'll initially use Blaze first in order to break through Eggman's forces on the hill. The player is chased by a giant snowball like the one in Sonic's episode, but Blaze is not as fast as Sonic was on his snowboard. The player needs to connect with as many dash panels as possible on the way down to stay ahead of it. Blaze enters the base in the same way as Sonic, but there is a dash panel on the end of the ledge set at an angle upwards that allows the player to clear the gap. As Silver, there are various piles of snow which Silver can use as weapons. The rest of the level sees both Silver and Blaze fight their way through Eggman's base in order to track down Sonic. They come across the Egg Genesis, defeat it, and gain a Chaos Emerald. Amy encounters Princess Elise and both escape to Castle Town. Amy Amy, determined to save Sonic more than the others, ventures here to find the Blue Emerald during the End of the World. Archie Comics White Acropolis has only appeared once outside the Sonic 06 media. It appears in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #246 after Thrash the Tasmanian Devil supposedly erased the Echidna Tribe from the timeline. Because of this, Knuckles the Echidna was furious and fought Thrash through various zones. White Acropolis Peaks was one of those zones, as Thrash, seemingly defeated, cause an avalanche via his screaming power and he and Knuckles continued fighting after transporting themselves into a Warp Ring. Music - Snowy Peak= - }} Videos - Shadow's Gameplay= - Silver's Gameplay= }} Category:Locations